darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
170
The ghost of Josette speaks through Victoria during the seance. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. This night at Collinwood may prove to be the most terrifying for this is the night that the living will try to contact the dead. Preparations are underway for that moment, the moment when one world will reach out to the other: the seance. Victoria and Carolyn have misgivings about continuing with the séance; Carolyn feels they can't hesitate now or they may never learn what's wrong with Elizabeth. Victoria has an awful feeling that something is going to happen to her. Act I The girls talk about Josette's ghost; Victoria thinks it's odd that she's seen Josette since she's not a member of the Collins family. Carolyn agrees. Victoria believes she has some kind of sensitivity where Josette is concerned. Mrs. Johnson disapproves of the séance; Victoria asks her to stay with David during the ceremony, about which Mrs. Johnson doesn't want to think about. She is not to budge from the room. Roger comes in and rudely points out that Josette will probably be shy because of David's and Victoria's theory she only appears to one person at a time. He's giving Guthrie the benefit of the doubt so that when the séance fails, he can throw him out into the storm. Act II Guthrie arrives, tracking in mud, with a tape recorder. He tells Mrs. Johnson that he wants to tape the séance while she makes his coffee. Mrs. Johnson is reluctant to say how she feels; she is upset how her voice sounds on the tape recorder. Mrs. Johnson tells Guthrie that his actions are unnatural; the dead should be allowed to rest. Guthrie thinks they'll learn something about life as well. Mrs. Johnson goes upstairs to sit with David as Victoria comes in. Guthrie is sure Josette will tell them something too startling to believe. Act III Roger has his wry at the ready; Carolyn's warnings don't frighten Guthrie. Everyone's ready. Guthrie wants to contact Josette; he says one of them might become a medium or she might appear. Roger's sarcasm nearly gets him kicked out of the room. They make a circle which he instructs must be unbroken. He instructs the group to repeat "Josette Collins" over and over in their minds. Guthrie calls to Josette; Victoria begins to act strangely. Guthrie announces that contact is being made. Victoria/Josette begins moaning. Guthrie announces a presence is getting closer; the doors fly open and a veiled figure causes Carolyn to scream and the circle to be broken. It's Laura. Act IV Laura claims she didn't mean to interrupt. She announces she's changed her mind about participating in the séance. Victoria explains the sensations she felt; Guthrie announces that this means Josette is eager to talk to them. Guthrie tries to compel Victoria to continue the séance; she's uncertain but agrees fairly quickly. Guthrie asks Laura to take part in the séance; Roger has dropped his skepticism and agrees to re-participate. Again they form an unbroken circle and concentrate on Josette. Guthrie calls to Josette; Laura eyes Victoria as she begins to act strangely once more. At the Old House, Josette's portrait begins to glow and her ghost steps out of it. Victoria begins moaning again and Carolyn smells jasmine. Victoria speaks in French, which Carolyn says Victoria doesn't know. Guthrie deduces that Josette is speaking through her. Laura exerts her power over Victoria as, in French, the governess begins to name the person, the stranger, dead but not dead... Victoria screams and faints. Memorable quotes : Roger: Josette may be the sugar baby, I wonder if she'll make it over in all this storm. Dramatis personae * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette Collins (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The footage of Josette emerging from her portrait is reused from episode 70. * There are no actor or crew credits for this episode. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Josette's ghost descends from her portrait in the Old House. Dr. Guthrie, Victoria, Carolyn, Roger and Laura attempt to contact Josette. Victoria goes into a trance. Josette speaks through Victoria in French. * This is the first seance depicted in "Dark Shadows." Bloopers and continuity errors End credits announcement * See The Scorpio Letters, the chilling story of blackmail and international intrigue on the Sunday Night Movie on ABC. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 170 on the IMDb0170